


[Podfic] Grogu the Matchmaker by Torchlight

by Shaili_fyre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breaking of the creed, Fluff, Grogu is using his cuteness for scheming, Grogu meddles in Dins love affairs, Jaster is a loveable nerd, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Socially awkward Din, The Mandalorian takes place at a different point in the time line, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre/pseuds/Shaili_fyre
Summary: Grogu has had enough of his Buir not taking care of himself, so he's taken it upon himself to find someone that'll treat his Buir with care and kindness.Din is THIS close to self-combusting from the fluster that Grogu's antics is causing.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Jaster Mereel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Grogu the Matchmaker by Torchlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grogu the matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757231) by [Torchlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchlight/pseuds/Torchlight). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/22/items/grogu-the-matchmaker-torchlight-din-jaster/Grogu%20the%20Matchmaker%20-%20Torchlight%20-%20DinJaster.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Grogu the Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757231?view_full_work=true)

 **Author:** [Torchlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchlight/pseuds/Torchlight)

 **Reader:** [Shaili_fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre)

 **Length:** 1:01:13

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/22/items/grogu-the-matchmaker-torchlight-din-jaster/Grogu%20the%20Matchmaker%20-%20Torchlight%20-%20DinJaster.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
